Pitch Black
by Samus 117
Summary: Darkrai enters the Smash mansion, but then some smashers start having horrible nightmares. SamusxMarth, IkexZelda. First fic.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so this is my first fic, it came to me by my obsession with Darkrai (not in a weird way). I hope you enjoy my first story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Samus 117 does not own the Super Smash bros.series, but if I did, I would have added Darkrai in Brawl.**

* * *

The Beginning

"So, what do you do exactly?"

Darkrai was sitting in Master Hand's office. He was brought to the Smash Mansion by Pokémon Trainer so he could fight in the tournament. While he didn't want to, he would do anything his master told him to do. "I make nightmares." Darkrai answered simply in a monotone voice.

"I see. Do you want to enter this competition, or were you forced into it?"

"If my master wants me to, then I will do all I can do to please him." Darkrai was never the type to be questioned, he hated it. It was almost as though he was spilling out his life to a complete stranger. "Hmmm, do you have any friends here? You have been at the mansion for three days."

"Samus, Marth, Mewtwo, and Ike have been good to me."

"Wonderful, now just fill out this forum." Master Hand said as he handed Darkrai a piece of paper. The Pokémon took it and picked up a pen gingerly. After five minutes of checking and signing, Darkrai handed the forum back to Master Hand. "Congratulations, you are now a Smasher, the best of the best!"

_Samus' room_

A small group of Smashers were gathered in the bounty hunters room. Samus, Ike Marth, and Mewtwo, were waiting for Darkrai to come back and tell them if he made it into the competition. The pitch black Pokémon floated through the door. Everyone stood up, waiting for Darkrai to speak. 'It seems as though…I am now a Smasher."

"Yeah!" Ike yelled as he ran up to give him a hug. But instead, he passed right through him and ran into the wall. The others ignored Ike and walked up to Darkrai to give him advice and encouragement. "Don't worry Darkrai, you're as fast as Sonic and you hit harder than Wolf, you'll do great, Heck, you might even beat me." Marth said, smoothing out his hair in mock haughtiness.

"And you can put people to sleep; I want to be on your team in the team battles." Samus chimed in while she reached over to help Ike up. "Thank you, now I will go and train, would you all please come with me?"

"Of course, let's go." Mewtwo opened the door for them and the all headed to the training room.

* * *

**Okay, that was not as long as I wanted, but hey, it is my first chapter and the should get longer. Please read and review!  
**

**-Samus**


	2. Mario's Dream

**Okay, after a week, I finally updated. Yay! This one is a little more bloody, but I hope you all like it.**

**Beta'd by Papersak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super smash, only the plot.**

* * *

Mario couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned trying to find a perfect spot in which he could relax. It wasn't even a hot night; in fact it was 67 degrees in Mario and Luigi's room. Suddenly, the room lit up, and the light was quickly followed by a loud explosion of sound. "Strange," Mario said to himself, "a thunderstorm wasn't mentioned on the Today show. Stupid weatherman, he always gets it wrong." The plumber got out of bed and walked over to the window. A sudden downpour of rain pelted his window. The rain was accompanied by another flash of light and a boom of thunder.

Mario closed his eyes and started rubbing them with his fingers. "So much for a good night's sleep," the short man said. "Oh well, maybe I can finish that pizza I was eating this evening." He stopped massaging his eyes and looked up.

What he saw would frighten even Ganondorf. A face was looking at him from the other side of the glass. Its mouth was wide open as if it were screaming. Its skin was ghostly white as if it had been locked up in a dungeon for fifty years without ever seeing the sun.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed as he ran over to his brother's bed. "Luigi, you need to get up! Come on, get up!" Then Mario heard something strange: gurgling, from Luigi. Why would Luigi be gurgling? Mario rolled his brother over, and what he saw horrified him. Luigi's neck was wide open; blood was squirting from the wound. His eyes were wide from the pain as he looked at Mario for help. Mario looked for anything to save his brother, and then he saw a gun with a note on it.

"Do the right thing," the note said. Mario grabbed the gun and pointed it at Luigi's head. Luigi's eyes widened further and more gurgling could be heard from him. "I have to Luigi, I'm so sorry." Without another word, he pulled the trigger, leaving the remains of Luigi's head blown on the pillow and the wall.

Mario collapsed on the floor, too stunned to do anything. He just killed his own brother. No, he _helped_ kill his own brother. The real killer slit Luigi's throat, while he was in bed. He needed to get out of this room. He needed to find any of the Smashers, preferably Marth.

Mario was about to pick himself up when his closet door started to shake. When Mario was a kid, he was always afraid of the closet at night. He would ask his mom or dad to check his closet for him. Now, his fear was coming true. "This has to be a dream. Nothing like this could ever happen. Monsters don't live in closets." Mario got up, shaking but still able to walk. He moved to the door, staying as far away from the closet as he could.

The plumber looked back at his brother's body, or what was left of it. Luigi was almost gone; maggots were all over his body, eating away to their hearts' content. Mario looked away, sickened. He reached for the door knob, opened the door and ran out into the hallway. But just as he was about to call for help, Mario felt a horrible pain in his back. A weapon was then taken out and reinserted into his fresh wound. The plumber fell down; the pain was so intense that he couldn't even scream. Then, a voice whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Mario, you will wake up soon." And with that, everything went black.

Mario woke up in a cold sweat. "Just a dream." he said to himself. But Mario did not want to go back to sleep. He was still too afraid, everything felt so real. He looked at his clock. 2:27 am, "It's going to be a long night," he muttered. He headed downstairs, carefully avoiding the closet on his way out.

* * *

**Yeah, even longer then the last one. Please review!**


	3. First Fight, and old friends

**Well, I finally added my third chapter! I was kinda upset that I didn't get many reviews, in fact, I only got one! Please review this time, ask questions, submit ideas, etc. Anyway, the reason it took me so long was I am working on a possible book, so please forgive me. Big thanks to Royal Kenya for being my beta reader for this chapter, you are a big help!**

**Edited by Royal Kenya**

--

_Making a nightmare is like writing a story. You have to make it as real as possible with some weird stuff thrown. That way they don't think they're in a dream._

_And that is when their fear gets the best of them. You create their worst nightmare_**; **_in Mario's case, his brother dying in a horrible way. Nightmares are a work of art. On the night of the new moon, I am more active. I can give bad dreams to multiple people. You see, I get my power from darkness. In the full moon, however, I couldn't even give a bad dream to a mouse. _

_My counterpart, Cresselia, gives good dream. _You_ know. _The_ones where you can fly or you get along with everyone. She is most active during the full moon. I heard from Samus that she is here at the mansion. Maybe I'll find her today._

"Too fast, he's too fast!" Pit screamed as Darkrai avoided another one of his arrows. All Darkrai could do was smirk. He was playing around with the angel, finding his strengths and weaknesses. At the same time hitting Pit with weak attacks. Another arrow shot past him, harmlessly hitting the wall behind him.

Then it appeared. The smash ball. Only Darkrai saw it as it was floating behind Pit's head. The phantom dashed in Pit's direction. The angel's eyes widened at how fast he was moving. Jumping past Pit, Darkrai ran into the smash ball, completely shattering it and absorbing its power.

"It's time to end this little game," The phantom said. And with that, Darkrai leapt into the air, a dark energy emanating from his body. "And now, you lose." Then, a wave of darkness swept over the platform. There was no escape for the angel, and he was swept off the stage.

After the battle, Darkrai disappeared into the floor. He did not like attention and tried to avoid it as much as possible. Besides, he would catch up with his friends later. Right now, he was on a mission, he needed to find Cresselia. While he was flying through the mansion, he saw Marth talking to a man with blonde, spiky hair, carrying a huge sword on his back. Darkrai would ask about the man later, he always wanted to know about newcommers.

Eventually, Darkrai spotted the lunar swan and made his way to her. "Cresselia, I need to talk to you." The swan looked over at him with a look of surprise, but that quickly vanished and was replaced by a stern look. "Mario came to me this morning. In fact, it was two-thirty and he said he wanted me to give him good dreams. He was very upset and was glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Did you give him a nightmare, Darkrai?"

"I needed to, Cresselia. I've held off for three days! I'm almost addicted to it."

"Oh, so you're almost addicted to giving people pain and making them lose sleep?" She said, her voice becoming colder.

Darkrai's visible eye shifted to the ground "That is what I do, Cresselia. What else would I do?

To this, the swan had no answer. Instead, she floated there in silence. "Whatever, I'm going to go see Marth. And with that, Darkrai left the room.

Marth's room

"Marth, who was that man you were talking to today?"

At first, Marth gave a quizzical look, but then his face returned to its serious state. "That, was Cloud Strife**. **Heseems to be an excellent swordsman. I mean, did you see that huge sword!? And I thought Ike's was big. Oh,I forgot to tell you, you're going to fight with him tomorrow. Lucky, I want to see his skill firsthand.

"Well, let's hope he is better than Pit. Otherwise this will be easy."

--

**Well, thats it, please review, it keeps me going!** **I am working on the fourth chapter right now.** **Hopfully I can get it out before next month, but we'll see.**


End file.
